C U R S E D
by winedark
Summary: All his life, Allen's been accused of being a demon. He also never believed the water god was the source of his village's problems. That was before he met Kanda. Now Allen can't decide if the water god is out for all humanity, or just him. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

This story came out of nowhere so we'll see where it goes. AU. Set in the feudal past. Pagan gods and demons and stuff.

Warnings? Not really. This chapter is pretty tame.

* * *

The village still waited for the water god to save it, but Allen was the one killing the demons. Allen shared a basket with Lenalee, the two of them bent over a garden of herbs. The drought had cracked the soil and dehydrated the plant life. Allen combed through the wisps of surviving weeds because as long as Lenalee searched he would too. Treatment for Akuma related injuries didn't cure; they attempted to numb the pain.

"Komui doesn't have much more saved up, does he?" Allen asked. He would have offered to search for more, but the drought stretched for miles. It had been almost half a year since they saw rain. The rest of the region was demons and wasteland. All those offerings to the water god and nothing had changed. The land had suddenly decided it didn't want to facilitate life and Allen secretly questioned whether resolving their problems was as simple as making peace with a water god.

Lenalee tucked her long black hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows drew together when she looked at him in an obvious display of concern Allen wondered if she realized was so easy to read. A few people had accused him of causing the drought toady. The same old 'you're cursed' thing that had followed him around all his life. The suggestion being that Allen's bad luck would damn the entire village. She wanted him to bring it up so she could assure him of what he wasn't. Allen would have preferred not to talk about it at all.

"Komui would have even less if it wasn't for you." Lenalee dared him to contradict her. Her dedication to Allen's cause almost outweighed everyone else in village's apprehension of him singlehandedly.

"I'm just helping you Lenalee." Allen reminded her. He directed most of his energy eradicating Akuma, not cleaning up the aftermath of their wake until she and her brother went into the business of making medicines. "Don't give me credit for your idea." Killing was breathtakingly easy compared to the competence it took to save someone else. Allen had tied to point that out to her at least a dozen times, but she always looked at him the way she was right now. Like he had no idea how the world really worked.

Lenalee concern for him turned into impatience. She brushed her hands on her skirt. "Those people called you a demon Allen. Don't pretend like it doesn't bother you."

"It's doesn't." Allen scratched his cheek. People called him that and worse all his life and he considered it normal by now. Most of the villagers waited until he was out of the vicinity to gossip about him though. Strangers had migrated into the village lately, trying to escape the drought, and they had no idea what to make of Allen and his stark white hair and lethal weapon arm.

"Well it ticks me off." Lenalee sounded like she wanted to vent, but Allen didn't want to take sides with or against the people who considered him an abomination, at best. "Considering what you do for everyone here."

Blood-red fingers searched in vain for the herbs Komui requested from them. Allen pretended to be engrossed in his work, despite the hole Lenalee stared in the side of his head, and after a second he actually found something a promising shade of green.

Allen beamed as he held it out for her to collect in their basket and, begrudging letting the demon conversation slip, Lenalee retrieved it for him. They lived most of their life as brother and sister. Komui took Allen in and raised them together almost as long as he could remember.

The sun blasted full force other them, which was part of what make the lack of rain so terrible. Allen brushed the sweat from his forehead. "The village elders are getting desperate." Allen decided. They sacrificed a bunch of farm animals and even a stray cat to the water god over the past few weeks. If the people of the village had a weakness, it was their overwhelming superstitions. "I hope—"Allen cut himself off. Talking about human sacrifice would only make it seem like an option.

Dark eyes took in his and held them. Lenelee nodded, suddenly serious. "Sometimes they scare me." A quiet confession, but it from someone he considered, in some ways, the strongest person he knew, the words stunned Allen. Whatever the elders decided, the rest of the village instigated. Mobs weren't unheard of or people hurt for petty reasons.

Lenalee bit her lip and Allen wanted to tell her those fears were unjustified, but couldn't. "I'm going to take these herbs to my brother."

She almost stepped on a lounging yellow and red snake. Allen grabbed her arm before her boot landed on it. Lenalee shrieked and squirmed. She put herself behind Allen and the snake, for all intents and purposes using him as a shield. For the first time that day, Allen actually smiled. He resolved to focus on the trust she felt for him rather than her rush to let him face the serpent alone.

Allen knelt and flung the snake into the bushes by the tail. The poor guy didn't even notice him there. "Okay, it's clear." He said over his shoulder to Lenalee who still had her hands pressed to her face in utter horror of what she almost stepped on.

"You are my hero." Lenalee said, clearly still suffering from the emotional trauma, but Allen nodded all the same. At least someone didn't mind a cursed boy saving their life.

Allen watched her take the path back into the village square. He didn't tell her that the only reason the village let him stay was because he killed Akuma. They tolerated him as long as he made himself useful. Allen put his gloves back on to spare the villagers the sight of his hand. He needed to patrol the perimeter.

Sometimes just being alone for a while made Allen feel less anxious. The villagers subtly and not so subtly told him Allen didn't belong there. Komui and Lenalee made a place for him in their lives at the cost of the quality of their own. Silver colored eyes ventured across the tree line. People stopped working as Allen passed and watched him. Maybe in case he suddenly decided to flip and turn into the demon they accused him of being, despite all the Akuma Allen had killed in order to protect them.

Allen climbed the giant tree on the outside of the village. Heights didn't bother him and the better view made it easier to scan the parameter. Allen stood on the outer branch of the oak, totally unconcerned about the thirty foot drop. Lenalee often mentioned offhandedly Allen's complete lack of self-preservation, but he had been through worse fighting Akuma and falling seemed like a slightly better death than by demon. Neither had happened so far.

The chance to be useful came when Allen spotted a fleck of black in the woods. He stiffened and tracked the slowly defining shape stride toward the village. A young man near Allen's age, with hair an argument between midnight blue and charcoal, noticed him in the trees. And then completely disregarded him. Most people stopped in their tracks noticing Allen's hair before they even detected the other stuff wrong with him.

The white of which must have stood out profoundly in the woods.

That's how Allen learned being ignored was almost as annoying as being gawked at. "Excuse me." He called out because demons came in human form and mostly beautiful ones. Maybe there was a lesson in how the soulless still clung to their vanity. This man's brutal grace and savage stare made Allen distrust him almost instantly.

Dark eyes took him in and then narrowed. "You're excused." He said, not stopping his tread toward the village. Allen noticed the katana at his side and knew he couldn't just let this guy passed him.

With a fluid sort of grace most people would consider sub-human, Allen slipped from branch to branch until he dropped in front of the man. A little closer than he intended. A cold stare evaluated him again, had no choice but to acknowledge him this time. "Something I can help you with?" He regarded Allen with distain. An emotion he was used to and could meet head on.

"What's your name?" Allen asked. Both an ice breaker and the kind of question Akuma immediately lacked an answer for.

The flat stare that answered him almost made Allen squirm, but it did completely wither his welcoming smile. "Kanda. Yuu. Now get out of my face before you don't have one anymore." Kanda scowled at him. The hostility on his face was at complete odds with his feminine looks.

Before Allen could come up with a response with that, Kanda pushed him to the side and attempted to keep going into the village. "I need to know you're not a demon first." Allen shouted at him. The sound of his voice raised shocked him, but Kanda seemed unfazed. Allen felt like he should apologize but also like he had Kanda's attention for the first time. "Tell me why you're here."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Allen waited to be refuted, but Kanda answered him, "I'm here to meet someone. If that's all right with you?" He turned to regard Allen, but he knew better than to reply to that passive-aggressive statement. When he didn't answer, Kanda dusted his bangs from the center of his forehead. "You aren't completely stupid. Good, get out of my way then. " Allen got the creeping feeling that registered as a compliment for him.

Allen scratched his cheek. Most people migrating to the village had family there so his explanation made sense. "I could show you around." Allen offered and then wondered if that was an unfair offer to Kanda. He might be stigmatized before the villagers even found out about his terrible personality. "Or did you still want to rearrange my face or something?"

Cold black eyes regarded him and Allen fidgeted. Kanda nodded once and then moved to stand against Allen's shoulder. That close, he couldn't miss the design across Allen's left eye. Part of the reason people called him cursed. "Careful or I might take up that offer." Kanda shook his ponytail behind his shoulder. Allen wondered if he was as tough as he thought he was. "I don't have time to screw around." He shrugged. "Lead on runt"

Runt?

Allen had been insulted in a thousand different ways, but never called that. He guided Kanda into the village anyway, a little dumbstruck and equally awed by the stranger. Kanda stuck by him the entire time. He even touched his shoulder where the streets were crowded so they wouldn't get separated. Lenalee and Komui were the only people who ever treated Allen like he didn't have the plague. But at the same time, Allen perceived the cold stare that was Kanda's answer to everyone and everything bore into his head. "Who exactly are you looking for?" Allen asked.

The drought made the village less impressive than a few years ago; less people, less food, problems abundant. "Not sure yet." Kanda said and he had to notice the scowls the villagers sent Allen and him by extension, but he didn't acknowledge them until, "I just know I have to be here. I'd ask why everyone's staring at us, but it's kind of obvious grandpa."

Allen halted to protest or explain maybe that he was cursed and his physical appearance wasn't something he had control over, but Kanda pushed him forward. "Don't mistake me for someone who cares." He dismissed Allen's past without fanfare and that was the end of the discussion. Allen bristled at his curt responses to everything. Demons he could deal with, but impolite people truly irritated him. Saying harsh things out of fear or misunderstanding, Allen accepted, but Kanda didn't have hang ups for cursed people, just other people in general.

Unsure what to do with his vague answer; Allen escorted Kanda to Komui's hut for the injured. Maybe someone in there would recognize him and Allen could introduce Kanda to Lenalee. The swordsmen's eyes narrowed, but he followed. The villagers staying here sustained injuries from an Akuma attack while out hunting. The few that hadn't succumbed to poison prayed on clean linin sheets for quicker deaths.

A man with dark spots under his eyes glared at Allen. By now the delirium set in. The basket Lenalee and he used earlier to collect herbs sat at the older man's bedside. "The water god" He breathed staring down the both of them and Allen noticed Kanda stiffen. "Why did it stop raining Allen? He used to protect this village from the demons." He didn't say it exactly, but Allen got the feeling he was being accused of something.

Allen pushed his hand though his hair. He tried to keep his tone neutral because if people realized that the insults bothered him, it would only make them worse. "I'm sorry. I can't answ—"

"Are you asking the runt?" Kanda took control of the conversation and Allen watched in horror at how he talked to the dying elder. "How the hell would he know?" And Kanda wasn't exactly defending his honor was he? Just insulting the sick man along with Allen. "Maybe this piece of shit village just isn't worth—"

Allen didn't think, he just fit his hand over the swordsman's mouth and instantly regretted it. "Sorry elder. Kanda doesn't know what he's saying. He's new to the village and troubled." Allen checked in with those midnight colored eyes with the promise of an apology. The backlash would come, but Kanda was still processing what Allen just did. A moment later, he came back to himself and punched Allen across the face with enough force to send him barreling into the injured man. They collided into the make-shift bed.

Komui jogged to check on the commotion in time to hear Allen say things at Kanda that made the children visiting giggle and the adults drop their jaws, aghast.

"Who is that person?" Komui demanded at everyone but the man in question. Kanda evaluated him with the same cold dark stare he directed at everything and then his gaze flickered back to Allen. It was ridiculous, but no one else knew Kanda enough to introduce him. If Allen didn't vouch for him, they might force him out of village for being a stranger. Or, Allen became bitter, give him an award for punching the demon boy. Komui wouldn't, but the other villagers were a different story.

A drop of blood pooled under Allen's noise that he busied himself wiping away. How long would he have to deal with Kanda? "He's. . . "Allen hesitated. A wealth of frustration and inappropriate, but accurate, expletives. He hadn't been very clear on his identity beyond this name.

"The water god." Kanda answered for him with trying patience. The village pestering him for the last several months should recognize the being they tried so desperately to summon. He folded his arms.

After the heavy silence that followed, "And for god's sake, are you just going to lay there?" The deity scowled at Allen. "I didn't hit you that hard."


	2. Chapter 2

CURSED chapter 2

Allen Walker stumbled to his feet. All eyes shifted from Kanda to him and for a full second he wondered why. He gestured to the blood on his nose. Everyone except for Komui and Kanda relaxed a little. The doctor grabbed some tissue for his injury while the sick people spoke over each other. Allen watched Kanda as they asked him questions. He vaguely listened to Komui tell him his nose survived the impact of Kanda's punch. The water god, if that's what he really was, gave clipped responses. The attention seemed to unsettle Kanda and he reacted with a frown. After a moment everyone agreed they were skeptical.

"How can you prove what you're claiming?" Komui asked. He clutched Allen's shoulder. His oldest friend usually sounded less hostile.

Kanda glowered and Allen could tell he expected a different reaction. His expression went blank after a moment and he glanced around the room. Kanda met Allen's gaze and then he gestured to a pitcher on a sick person's bedside. "I'll show you." He held out his hand.

Allen broke away from Komui and brought the pitcher to him. It was empty. Kanda put his hands on top of Allen's over the glass. Kanda looked at him long enough for him to make out flecks of blue in his night colored eyes. The pitcher gained density and Allen exhaled as the water spilled into the floor—over his shoes. He fixated on the feel of water rushing over his fingers.

People gasped, they cried, prayed, and shouted.

Kanda smirked.

Sick people gathered enough strength to stand and surround him. Allen had to take a step back. The water god had punched him in the face. Kanda also gave him more water than he'd seen in weeks. Allen wondered if this was supposed to make up for that. He couldn't know for sure. Maybe Kanda just wanted to show off. Dark eyes followed Allen across the room until other people stood in front of him and demanded his attention.

Komui took the glass of water from him and examined it. "It's not a trick?" He asked and he smelled the glass. Komui took a sip, sighed in pleasant surprise, and then took another.

"Let's ration it for the people here." Allen said. The bedridden patients breathed rapidity. An older woman watched them with teary eyes, unable to move. Komui followed his gaze and straightened. He separated a stack of measuring cups and carried water to each patient who wanted some and the nurses and staff. In the end, everyone except for himself, Allen, and Kanda got a cup.

Kanda kept quiet the entire time. His gaze seemed more shadowed than usual. He tried for Allen's gaze again and succeeded this time. "Sharing, really?" His grin had a sinister edge. Allen wished he made someone else the center of attention instead. The curse marking on his skin felt tight and burning. "The way these people treated you, I almost expected you to pour it out while they drooled."

Everyone stared at him. Allen dropped Kanda's gaze. "It's too precious." He muttered. Question after question bubbled to his mind. Kanda ignored everyone's so far but maybe he would answer one of Allen's. Komui stood beside him. No one left to tell the rest of the village yet. Too much hinged on what Kanda might say next.

"Can I ask you something?" Kanda took a step toward him. He passed his newfound followers and stopped them from coming after him with a look. Kanda continued without waiting for Allen's answer, him asking was more mockery than formality, "When I said I was the water god, everyone looked at you. Why?"

Allen breathed out slowly. He kept his gaze locked on Kanda instead of everyone else, and it took strength of will. Allen sensed them fidgeting. What did they think he would say? "They probably thought you were an Akuma I brought here." Allen touched the dried blood over his lip and managed a self-deprecating smile. "I gestured to my nose to show them we weren't exactly friends."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. Otherwise he remained expressionless. It seemed like he was looking beyond Allen or remembering something else.

"Why come back now?" Allen asked. He almost grabbed Kanda's shoulder but remembered what happened the last time he touched him. "Where did you go for so long?" He paused. "Who are you looking for?"

Kanda scowled and his face scrunched up. "The shits in charge of this place. I really need to have a word with them." He narrowed his eyes around the room. About a dozen people volunteered to take him to meet with the elders of the village. Kanda's gaze turned almost board as he assessed them all—sick people and nurses alike. "Damn you people are annoying." He gestured to Allen. "He's going to do it. Everyone else shut the hell up."

"Are you sure?" Allen glanced at Komui. He thought the villagers would have a problem with that but kept quiet.

"He's cursed." Someone said with disgust. The older woman Komui gave the water to first. Other people muttered their assent.

Kanda pointed to his face. Despite his gruff demeanor, he was beautiful. "These are called eyes dumbass. I know. He couldn't be more cursed if there was a sign." He glanced at Komui. The tension between them from earlier had completely subsided. "You come do."

"Can you save me?" A man's voice asked.

Headed for the door, Kanda stopped.

He narrowed his eyes at Allen and gestured for him to hurry up. "I'm not that kind of god." Kanda muttered. His voice sounded so soft there was no way the man who asked could hear. Or anyone standing farther away than Allen. Kanda's expression flickered and gave way to something somber. The next second, he regained his composure as if nothing happened at all.

Allen pressed his lips together. He felt the villagers taking note of them passing. Word had gotten out and within a full minute Kanda had a crowd. The swordsmen pursed his lips but kept quiet. Everyone said the same things to him: Rain. A lake with actual water. Rain. That's the cursed boy, stay away from him. Rain.

Kanda had the power to move people with a look. He glared and villagers made a path for him. They shushed in solemn appreciation as he passed. Komui and Allen rushed to keep up.

"This place is hell." Kanda grumbled in Allen's direction.

"It's not that bad." Allen said and he smiled. "You just have a lot of fans."

The water god paused mid-step to scoff at him. "If someone treated me like these people treat you, I'd kill them." Kanda hesitated as if to gauge the effect these words would have or perhaps interested in Allen's response.

Allen's mind blanked and he shrugged. Komui stood next him and kept him from explaining in any deep way. "They need me." He muttered. Allen killed Akuma. He protected Komui and Lenalee. Even without his family, Allen had no other place to go.

Outside the largest building in the village, the council of elders stood waiting for them. A group of old men mostly wearing scowls as default expressions. With their heads bowed, they snuck glances at Kanda. Allen tried to ignore the shocked horror directed his way. Which swiftly turned into righteous indignation.

Allen stalled and considered going back. As if reading his thoughts, Kanda yanked him along by his sleeve until he went willingly. Kanda's hand exuded body warmth, Allen noted with bizarre fascination.

A girl hovered nearby. Her white dress and washed out face registered before Allen recognized her as Lenalee. She looked exhausted. Her face lined and shadowed—making her seem older than she was. Komui broke apart from them and rushed his sister. He grabbed her face in his hands and asked question after question.

Lenalee said nothing. Her eyes drifted to Allen and then Kanda.

Allen went toward her but Kanda held him back with a look. "What's going on?" Allen asked. The elders sneered to his hear his voice. Allen had never been considered worthy enough to be in their presence before. He frowned at himself, he should have known better than to speak out here.

"Answer him." Kanda said but his tone suggested he already knew.

All seven of the elders shifted and shared glances. They seemed to be reevaluating Allen's worth based on Kanda's intervention. He watched it happen but was still mesmerized when the largest man on the council cleared his throat and spoke. "We are so very truly honored by the presence of the water god after so long." The man looked at Allen, included him in the conversation but his eyes skirted over him without really seeing.

"A sacrifice has been prepared. We hope she is. . . agreeable to you." The man bowed his head at Kanda which caused the others to do the same. Komui's cry of indignation went unnoticed. No one even flinched, except Allen. "Our greatest hope is enough rain for crops to grow again this year."

Kanda's face twisted in dislike. Allen had a bad feeling and he took a step away from him. No one else seemed to notice. The only female elder spoke this time, "We have done something to displease you in the past." She lowered her gaze. "Please allow us to make up for that in exchange for the blessing and protection of the water god."

Allen expected him to have an outburst. And maybe swear at the elders. Kanda seemed on edge but he let them talk. His jaw looked clenched enough to crack.

After it registered that Kanda wouldn't stop them, Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "No way." He said, cutting off one elder's plea or another. Everyone gawked at him. Even Lenalee. In the next second, that shock turned to fury. "No one's going to sacrifice Lenalee." For once, Allen spoke his mind without caring if it would make things worse for him in the village.

"Allen—" Komui's voice softened. He sounded thankful to have someone on his side.

"It has nothing to do with you." The last word was spoken with a sneer. The woman elder narrowed her eyes at Allen. "The girl wants to do it." She smiled when he flinched. "Is it hard for you to understand why? The village is dying."

Lenalee kept her attention on the ground.

Allen threw his silver gaze at Kanda. The water god shifted to face him, giving Allen his attention instead of the elders. "Does someone have to die for it to rain?" Allen asked. His voice came steady despite his shaking fingers.

He expected Kanda to say no for some reason. Allen expected the entire story behind the legends to be a lie. Just like Kanda wasn't anyone's idea of a proper water god. But the dark haired man pursed his lips and then nodded. "Everything they've said is true." He shifted under the weight of his words. "Except for the why. It's not like I give an exceptional shit about this village or don't." Kanda lifted a shoulder in a show of nonchalance. "I shifted priorities to killing Akuma."

"You're fighting the demons too?" Allen asked. For some reason this made him like Kanda more.

"Thought you were the only one?" Kanda smile had an edge to it.

Lenalee made a sound and Allen's attention snapped back to her. Komui knelt at his sister's side and whispered—pleaded—for her refuse. The workings in Allen's throat constricted.

"Take me instead." His voice came out soft but Kanda heard him. Allen saw his dark eyes sharpen with interest. "I volunteer to take Lenalee's place." He said a little louder.

"That's not your decision to make." Lenalee gripped her brother's shoulder. Her skin flushed in horror. "You can't. I'm doing this for you."

An iron grip took Allen's jaw in hand before he could answer. He grunted and pulled back on instinct but Kanda held on. Pale fingers wrenched his chin up and to the side. Allen gripped Kanda's forearm and yanked his hand down. "What are you doing?" Allen jerked away from their forced proximity.

"Shut up." The voice lacked patience. "You asked for it." Kanda flexed his fingers and regarded the council, "Yeah. He volunteered and has no noticeable attachments to this village. That's good enough for me." Allen glanced at Komui and Lenalee. She broke off from him and slammed into Allen with a hug.

Kanda kept speaking; an extra pause was the only thing to show he noticed, "I accept his life as payment. Pending the death of the Earl, the drought might be over soon." The elders bowed along with many onlookers.

If anyone found it strange he chose the cursed boy over Lenalee, they kept quiet. "Glad we all understand each other. I was going to drown anyone who tried to argue." Kanda seemed to be the only one who enjoyed his sense of humor. He snapped his fingers at Allen. "Ready to go?"

Komui pried Lenalee off of Allen. He clutched her as she fell and dropped with her. "I'm sorry." Komui pleaded with his eyes for Allen to understand. All the guilt in the world had sunken into his shoulders. "I never thought this could actually happen. I should have done something."

Allen smiled and it felt like dust settling. He appreciated the sentiment but he knew Komui was relieved. "It's okay." He said and meant more than answering Komui. In a way that consoled because they all knew it wouldn't be alright, but no one had to carry that burden except Allen.

Kanda started walking toward the forest. It surprised Allen that the water god allowed him any time for goodbyes, but it seemed like he was ready to leave now. The village elders sent smug smiles at Allen as he passed.

"We are a blessed village after all." Someone whispered half in awe and half in satisfaction Allen was no longer part of theirs.

Thick woods surrounded the village. A lake bordering one side stretched for miles. Kanda picked this direction. Allen supposed to fill it with water. He never promised the elders to revive it, only to permit it to rain again. Maybe behind his prickly personality, Kanda really wanted to help people after all.

Kanda went the wrong way. His path curved and rounded them toward Akuma territory instead. Allen shifted but he felt out of place asking the water god if he had gotten lost. A knot formed between Allen's eyebrows. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"This direction." Kanda said in a tone that suggested they not talk about it.

Allen's steps slowed. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?" Kanda hadn't mentioned it since they left the village. He couldn't guess how powerful Kanda was, but they were getting father and farther away from the village and not even a storm cloud had risen in the sky.

Allen knew what kind of face he was making before Kanda swung around to face him. Annoyed. Reluctant. Apprehensive?

Allen blinked.

"I was lying." Kanda smiled like he was fond of the memory. His expression hardened a moment later. It took one look at Allen—the unguarded shock on his face. "That place is such a deep a shit hole. It just ticked me off knowing those people would kill someone and put it on me. I can sense stuff like that happening. As if demons aren't enough of a problem."

The implications of his words struck Allen hard. "What about you promise?" He asked even though he knew the answer. His voice sounded lost to his own ears.

"It's impossible the way I am now." Kanda's tone took on a gruff edge. He wanted that to be the end of the discussion and didn't elaborate. For some reason, Kanda couldn't use the full extent of his powers.

Allen stood his ground. "But if I sacrificed myself, it wouldn't be?"

A show of teeth. Kanda seethed for a full moment before he dragged out his katana and placed it against the hollow of Allen's throat. Despite his words, Allen breathed shallow and held his chin up. They stood there for a moment locked in position. Kanda wanted to save him, was that what he tried to say? To keep Allen—or whoever it turned out to be—from becoming another sacrifice. Allen's gaze softened toward him.

Kanda whipped his sword back in its sheath and grumbled something unintelligible. "I promised not to."

"You promised?"

After a full beat of sullen silence it became clear Kanda wouldn't elaborate. He gritted his teeth and stared down a tree rather than look at Allen. His entire body seemed like a taut line. The intensity of his emotions seemed more human like than god. Even still, something about the way Kanda held himself made Allen sure he told the truth about being the water god. Nothing no matter how horrible—even what he saw in the village—fazed him.

Allen inclined his head and laced his fingers together. "Thank you for caring enough to try to save me."

"Caring?" Kanda said the word like it tasted bitter. He sounded skeptical.

"I need to go back." Allen said. He took in his surroundings and calculated how long it would take to return. "That place isn't perfect, but it's my home." He hesitated. "I belong there." Allen hoped that sounded less false to Kanda than it did to him. His entire life he lived in the village though. Surely it belonged to him in some way.

Kanda's expression soured. "That's retarded." Midnight colored eyes regarded Allen like he might pick apart his soul. "You keep making these extremely questionable decisions. Do you think they're just going to welcome you back?"

"Well—"

Kanda thrust his katana—sheath and all—out at Allen. The flurry of the movement made him jump. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it." Kanda said and then glared because Allen looked clueless. His scowl faded a fraction when Allen clutched the katana to his chest with both hands. Kanda dropped down against the nearest tree and rolled his selves up. The skin on his arms glowed like moonlight.

He settled in and then closed his eyes. Kanda looked more at peace than he ever had before. "Sit beside me." He muttered, betraying his complete awareness of their surroundings.

Allen crouched. He almost asked him if he was okay when Kanda yanked him closer. His hand encircled Allen's forearm, grip tight but not crushing. They were sprawled out side by side on the grass. Allen almost protested but he wanted to know what this was all about. "What are you doing?" He asked when the answer wasn't becoming obvious.

"Causing a fucking storm." Came the clipped response.

Allen adjusted to a more comfortable position in the grass. "It's not too hard on you?" He asked and studied Kanda's face freely while he focused.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed but he kept his eyes closed. "Stop talking. Just make sure nothing happens to my body."

Allen said nothing—watched the thick grey clouds gather overhead.


End file.
